


Toni and Shelby // Project sexuality

by Girlblunt



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunt/pseuds/Girlblunt
Summary: Based on an au:Shelby is taking an awful lot of time hanging around the human sexuality section, and Toni jumps in to help assist the girl.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited for this fic.
> 
> Will be a few chapters long. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Five minutes pass and Toni leaves it. The brunette continues to read her book, To kill a mockingbird, for the second time. Her feet are plopped on the front desk of the library, and her eyes reading the pages. Toni couldn't be bothered at all by the tall blonde that was currently aimlessly walking around the library. 

Another five minutes pass and Toni drops the book just a slight bit to check on the blonde girl. The said girl, now awkwardly inching towards the human sexuality section of the room. Toni leaves her be, but can't focus on her book at hand anymore. The small brunette huffs and closes the book, dumping it on the table in front of her.

Toni finds herself following the blonde, with her eyes, for the next ten minutes. She notes how uncomfortable and tense the girl is. The blonde who's gnawing away at her lip, seems too afraid to even touch some of the books on the rack. Toni pities the girl, coming to her own conclusion that the blonde is facing some kind of inner turmoil.

When Toni's eyes find the clock again, she knows she should offer some help to the blonde girl. Not because she's good at her job, but because it's becoming to painful for Toni to watch the girl duck everytime someone walks into the library.

The brunette picks her legs off the desk and straighten out her clothes. She places the 'back in five' sign onto the table and swiftly makes her way through the racks to were the blonde is situated. 

Toni slowly rounds the corner and plasters a big smile on her face. The blonde is looking the other way, hands resting on her hips, whispering things to herself that Toni can't quite decipher. When the girl drops her arms to her sides and lets out a soft groan, Toni takes it as her cue. 

"Hey, need any assistance?" Toni asks and the blonde snaps her head towards Toni, her hand flying to her chest and mouth agape. 

"Oh gosh, you scared me!" the thick southern accent catches Toni slightly off guard. The brunette smiles apologetically and bends down to pick up the book that dropped in the process. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that," Toni says waving the book in hand. 

"You've been wandering around here for a bit. Looking for a book in particular or?" The brunette asks and scans the title of the book she picked up. *Come as You Are: The Surprising New Science That Will Transform Your Sex Life*

"Uhm, well, I. It's a funny story really," the blonde stutters and Toni raise her brows in question, encouraging the taller girl to continue. 

"I have this project, you see. And I have to do some research about, like, ya know." Toni nods with a tight smile, pursing her lips, not wanting to laugh at the distressed girl. 

"Human sexuality?" Toni states and place the book back into the blonde's hand, accidentally touching her soft slender fingers. The brunette takes a step back and push her hands into her pockets, suddenly uncomfortable with the blonde's gaze on her. 

"Exactly. Human sexu- I need it for a project due in two weeks. Interesting, right?" the girl goes on with a twitchy grin, doing a terrible job at lying. The worst Toni as ever seen, actually. 

"You'll get an A plus with that book. I've read it before and it's great. Very informative," Toni says, further entertaining the blonde's blunt lying. But who was she to judge anyways, the girl is at least trying to figure things out for herself. 

"That's great. I'll take it then, for my project." The blonde says again hurriedly and Toni just wants to tell the girl she doesn't care what the book is for, and that she won't tell anyone about their encounter. 

"Yeah, you've covered that already. It's for your project, I got it." Toni adds and spins on her heel towards the front desk, the blonde trailing behind her. 

The brunette slips behind the desk and set away the sign she put out earlier. She reaches for the computer and sign onto it for the first time that day. Her fingers type away at a fast speed, swiftly moving over the keys. Toni can feel the blonde's eyes on her.

"Sorry this thing is older than me. It's taking some time to log on." Toni adds while further working the computer, eyes glued to the screen.

" 'S fine," the tall girl says softly, and then jumps when someone comes through the door again. Toni looks up and greets the elderly man. 

"Finally," the brunette says and motions for the other girl to give her the book. She flips it open and scan the bar code.

"Can I get your library card, please?" she asks making eye contact with the blonde for the first time since at the racks. Toni picks up on the blonde's sudden discomfort and taught smile. 

"I was wondering, uhm, like if I could take it out, but not my name," the words get lost in the blonde's throat near the end of her sentence. She's biting her lip again and swaying on the balls of her feet.

"On who's name then," Toni asks with a hint of irritation. Could the girl really be this ashamed? It's just a book. 

"I don't know. Can't I just take it, I'll bring it back. Promise," Toni chuckles. She stops, however, when a frown forms on the blonde's lips. The desperation in the taller girl's eyes makes her feel bad for laughing.

"It doesn't really work like that, but I'll tell you what. Take it out on my name," Toni suggests and take her library card from her back pocket, already scanning it. 

"Are you sure?" the blonde asks shyly and Toni nods and stamps the book.

"Just give me your name and number, so you don't go fleeing the country or something," Toni adds and slide a pen and some paper over the desk. She waits patiently for the girl to write down her details, staring at the effortless flow of the pen in the blonde's hand. 

"Here you go," Toni takes the piece of paper and hand the girl the book, her grip still solid when the blonde tries to take it. 

"And, Shelby," Toni says, the name rolling off her tongue smoothly. The blonde looks up, her green eyes locking with Toni's brown ones. 

"Dont make me regret putting my ass on the line for you. Bring this back in two weeks, cause if you don't, I'll sure as hell will find you," the brunette warns, but with a big smile. 

"Yes, of course." Shelby's voice cracks and Toni finally release her hold on the book. She hears the blonde mumble another thank you before leaving the library in a hurry. 

Toni plumps down into her chair and pick up her own book she was busy reading. Her attempts at reading still useless as her mind is elsewhere, occupied with thoughts of the blonde girl. She looks at the writing on the piece of paper again. 

*Shelby Goodkind*  
*(651) 555 - 7239*  
*Thanks again, I really appreciate it*

"Good luck with your project," Toni says aloud and scoffs to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. 
> 
> Will post on the weekend again, things are a bit hectic at the moment.

A couple hours later, Toni is still seated behind the desk, checking her phone every now and then for the time. It's been quite a busy day at the library and the brunette truly can't wait for her shift to end. Not because she's tired, but because there's a huge party on campus tonight. She and her friends are all going, and Toni can't wait to let loose after the crazy finals week that had just passed. 

Not to her surprise their friend group chat is going crazy, several messages coming through per minute. A smile creeps on Toni's lips, while reading some of the messages. 

Fatin: I'm gonna get so wasted tonight and pounce on every dick I see! 

Dot: No surprise there ;) 

Martha: Do you think we should take anything? 

Toni: Marty, chill. They'll have enough of everything. Trust me. 

Fatin: Doubt they'll have enough dick. Mama's thirsty. 

Rachel: I thought you said you're taking a break, Fatin? 

Dot: Pffft right. 

Fatin: Excuse you, I did take a break, for like 36 hours. 

Leah: Anywaysss, Toni, you still good with a ride? 

Toni: Yeah, Regan's picking me up. I'll see you sluts later xx. 

Toni sighs and turns off her phone, only having about 20 minutes left of her shift. The brunette logs out of the computer since there's no one in the library, and she doubts anyone will come in before they close. It's 4 on a Friday afternoon, everyone's ready for their weekend to start. 

Toni picks up her backpack she dismantled under the desk earlier and push her book into it. She grabs her key and sling the bag over shoulder, then rapidly walks through the library to check if everything's in place. 

"Hey, Toni, you still in here?" the brunette walks out between the racks with a few magazines in hand, greeting Regan. 

"Yeah, just need to put these away. People are fucking animals. Put it back after you've read it. It's not so hard," Toni moans and plop the magazines on the desk. 

"Calm down. You're starting to sound like eighty year old librarian," Regan jokes and link her and Toni's arms. 

"Shut up. I know you dig it," Toni says with a smirk and wiggles her eyebrows. She and Regan has always had a flirtatious friendship. Keyword - friendship. Toni and Regan never really had that spark. Yes, they've hooked up before, but that was more like a drunken booth call. (That may have occurred more than once) 

"Mhm, angry librarian ladies aren't really my taste," Regans claps back and Toni jokingly gasps as if she's hurt. The both burst out laughing, before Toni eventually manages to grab her keys and lock up the library. 

"On a more serious note," Toni says when buckling up in Regan's car. She pulls her legs up onto the seat and chuck her backpack to the back. Regan only looks at her expectantly while starting the car. 

"Tonight, we're going to get completely, out of our minds, wasted," the brunette continues with a goofy smile and Regan nods her head. 

"Way ahead of you, Shalifoe. Way ahead of you." 

* * *

Upon arriving at the frat house, people were already drunk. There were beer cans, toilet paper and half naked students running around on the lawn. Someone even hired a bouncy house, that is filled with soap and water.

Toni pulled Regan by the arm into the large fraternity house. Loud music immediately infiltrates her ears and the bass vibrates t her body. 

"To- Toni!" Fatin slurs and Toni is not surprised at her friends drunken state. She makes her way through the crowd, towards her friends. 

"Hey guys," the brunette yells over the music and hugs them all. 

"Just in time for another round of shots, girls," It's Dot speaking now, she's pointing to the colorful lined up shots on the table. 

"Not even a proper welcome, just forcing the alcohol down my throat?" Toni asks, but still picks up the shot and raise it with a devilish smirk. 

"To hangovers!" Leah's voice rings throughout the kitchen. Toni throws the shot down her throat, and wipes at her mouth. The brunette takes the bottle of tequila on the table chugs a huge amount. 

"She did not come to play," Regan says and a whistle erupts from Fatin's lips. Toni laughs and almost spits out the liquor that's currently burning her throat. The brunette is about to take another swig when Leah pulls her and Regan to the dance floor. She didn't mind though. 

The dance floor was packed, filled with drunk sweaty bodies bumping and grinding against each other. It doesn't take long before a girl, Toni doesn't know at all, starts closing in. The short blonde girl is all over Toni, grinding up on her and swaying. 

Toni goes with it. She holds onto the girl, her hands loosely resting on her hips. It's hot and intimate and Toni feels her pulse raise through the roof when the girl starts biting at her neck. 

"Let's go up stairs?" the breathy voice hits her ear. Toni only nods and then the girl starts pulling her through all the people, heading up the stairs. The brunette accidentally stumbles over one of the steps and grab upwards, unfortunately knocking a drink out of someone's hand. 

"Sorry," Toni mumbles and freeze when she recognizes the blonde from the library. Before she could initiate any further conversation, the girl from the dance floor plucks at her again, and Shelby disappears from her view as she's pushed into a bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoni fluff in next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my mistakes, I haven't slept in almost 48 hours.
> 
> Here's an update. I seriously don't where this is headed. 
> 
> Enjoy my sleep deprived crappy writing xx

Things escalate quickly. As soon as Toni's pulled into the room and the door slammed shut behind her, she's pushed onto the bed. The brunette lays, keeping herself up on her elbows, while watching the stranger slowly climb onto the bed and eventually straddling her.

The unknown lips hungrily meets Toni's whilst hands tug at the hem of her shirt. The girl eagerly takes off the piece of clothing before connecting their mouths again.

The brunette moans loudly when the short blonde kiss at her neck, sucking and biting the sensitivit skin. Toni feels a wave of heat flush through her body and an excruciating ache between her legs.

Yes, this felt nice, but it was all strange for Toni. She was usually the one to top or lead, and that's why the brunette flips them over.

It was supposed to be a swift motion. An effortless attempt of giving Toni the upper hand. Unfortunately, she miscalculated how near they were to the edge of the bed. This caused her to tumble off and hit her head against the bedside table.

"Ow fuck," Toni groans from down on the floor.

"Crap are you okay?" Toni wants to scold the girl as she was obviously hurt and in pain. Instead, she reaches for her brow and cuss underneath her breath when feeling a sticky wetness trickle on her finger.

"Shit," she winces when slowly standing up, her head pounding. The brunette mumbles something about how she'll be right back and leave the room. She stumbles into the corridor and head straight for the bathroom.

Toni doesn't bother to knock and just falls through the door. A loud gasp rings through the bathroom but she she ignores it and head for the mirror.

"Don't you knock?"

"Kinda have an emergency here," Toni says and looks into the mirror, blood dripping from her brow. She's feeling dizzy now. The alcohol in her system not helping at all.

"Oh gosh! That's a lot of blood," the southern accent comes again and the brunette wants to laugh at the obvious statement but grabs at the porcelain sink when another wave if dizziness hits.

Shelby picks up this and immediately hold onto the smaller brunette. She gently helps her take a seat on the toilet, never loosing her grip.

"What happened?" The blonde asks concerned. Her hand holds onto Toni's shoulder while the other digs through a cupboard.

"Hit my head," Toni says warily. She closed her eyes, the light made the pain worse.

"Yes, I can see that. Ahh here we go." Shelby says and unscrews the bottle of disinfectant with her teeth. The blonde manages to get some of it on a wet cloth.

"This may sting," she warns before gently dabbing it on the fresh wound.

"Fucking hell," Toni grits through her teeth and grab hold of Shelby's hands. "What the hell, dude," she states and winces when the pounding of her head continues.

"I need to stop the blood. It's gushing," the blonde explains and reach out again. Toni's feels to weak to stop the girl for a second time. Besides, she feels like she might faint at any moment. 

"Fuck, this is not working. I need to take you to the hospital or something, you need stitches," Shelby says handing Toni the cloth, before helping her to her feet.

The brunette couldn't really protest and was soon being dragged back down the stairs and out of the frat house. The cold air hit her like a brick wall and she felt a bit more sober. The tall blonde helped Toni itno the passenger seat and buckled her up before getting behind the wheel.

"Keep the pressure on the wound," Toni wants to laugh again. This time at the irony. Who knew the girl from the library earlier would be taking her to the ER tonight. Did the girl even remember her?

"I'm Toni by the way," She says warily, still a bit dizzy from the hit, but not enough to pass out. 

"I know. You had a name tag at the library," Shelby states, not taking her eyes off the road for one second. The girl drives with ease, passing cars left and right, on a obvious mission to get Toni to the hospital.

"You drive well for a drunk person," Toni says with a chuckle. Nevermind, she was still drunk out of her mind. The alcohol now numbing her pain. 

"I didn't drink," the blonde says and takes off her seatbelt. Toni didn't even realize that they have arrived at the hospital yet, but before she could further think about it, she's being helped into the hospital.

"What do we have here?" a nurse says and Shelby points toward Toni's head, explaining that she tried to stop the bleeding but that she thought it might be more serious then a plain hit to the head. 

The brunette spaces out, leaning against the blonde for support. It's not long before they take her to a consultation room and let ly down. 

"She definitely needs stitches. I'll go fetch the doctor on call. The meds will help for the pain for now. I will be right back," the nurse leaves and Shelby smiles politely. Toni feels better already from the pills she got a few minutes back. 

"Doctor Stabler is very good. You'll barely have a scar afterwards." Shelby says, breaking the silence in the room. 

"Kinda sucks. Chicks dig scars," the brunette says and fakes a pout jokingly. Shelby only knit her eyebrows together in question. Toni doesn't feel like explaining and close her eyes again, still in the lying position on the hospital bed. 

"How'd you hit you head, anyways?" the blonde asks next and Toni decides on whether she should tell her the truth or spin some cool story. 

"Foreplay," she says and the blonde next to her coughs as if she was choking. 

"You were having intercourse when hitting your head?" the next question follows after Shelby controlled her choking. Toni's eyes were still closed, but she could tell that the blonde was flustered and probably blushing. 

"Intercourse? What are you, like ninety two?" Toni laughs, but wince when her wound stings. 

"At least I don't need stitches after sex," Shelby spits back at the exact same moment the doctor walks into the room. And now Toni knows the girl is blushing. 

"I'd rather not ask. Good evening, girls." Toni finally smiles like a idiot when Shelby slouches down into her chair murmuring a hello to the doctor. 

"Bad hit, huh? Luckily, I can fix that for you." the doctor continues and explains everything that needs to happen before leaving again to fetch some things.

"Have you started reading the book yet," Toni asks and the blonde finally looks up from her lap again. 

"Not yet," Shelby answers with a tight lip. Toni can see the her eye twitch slightly. The discomfort only motivating her to continue her fun. 

"Surprising, you seemed so eager to take it out," Toni says and Shelby had to bite her tongue before saying something wrong. The brunette couldn't have suspected anything, it was just a book. Amd she was trying her best to be casual about it at the library. 

"I was eager, because I need it for a project. Besides, what do you care." Shelby plays with her fingers while waiting for a response from the brunette. 

"Just want to know what you think of it, that's all. As I've said, it's a good book and will help with your project. What's the topic, anyway?" Toni asks nonchalantly, fully aware there is no project. Shelby couldn't make it more obvious.

"I said it's about human sexuality." 

"Oh yeah, I remember. You know, if you want, I could always give you a hand. I have couple things up my sleeve that may just help you.   
Toni's smirking now and Shelby knows that the brunette's words carry a different meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to endure that.

**Author's Note:**

> What y'all want? I can do fluff or angst, I struggle with smut, don't think I do it justice.


End file.
